1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of a paper cassette and the construction of a printer therewith, in particular to, the construction of a paper cassette for moving a paper guide to a paper storing position corresponding to the size of stored paper and the construction of a printer therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a paper cassette that can store a plurality of sizes of papers, a paper guide that is a restricting member for restricting the storing position of the papers corresponding to the size thereof is disposed. A conventional paper guide is constructed of a guide member for restricting the longitudinal feeding direction of the papers and another guide member for restricting the lateral feeding direction of the papers. However, the conventional paper cassette does not have a means for outputting position information of the paper guide that is secured corresponding to the size of papers to a printer. Thus, the user should input the size information of the stored from the operation panel of the printing apparatus. Consequently, the operability of the conventional printer is not high.